El resfrío de Elicia
by Megu-chan1
Summary: [Oneshot]Maes Hughes debe de lidiar con el peor reto de un padre: su hija está enferma, y no hay nadie quien lo ayude. ¡Roy y Riza entran a la acción!


**El resfrío de Elicia**  
**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa y a SquareEnix.  
**Personajes:** Maes Hughes, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye y Elicia Hughes.  
**Rating:** G  
**Notas:** Situado después de que Ed se uniera al ejército (Más o menos, en todo caso).

* * *

-Ya sabes, llámame si algo pasa. –dijo Gracia antes de subir al tren. Frente a ella, su esposo, quien tenía a su hija de poco más de 6 meses en sus brazos, la miraba con ojos llorosos. 

-Pero…pero… ¡No quiero que te vayas! –exclamó Maes, llamando la atención del resto de las personas en la estación. – ¡¿Cómo podré sobrevivir una semana sin ti, mi amada Gracia?! –su esposa simplemente sonrió.

-Llamaré todos los días, .¿de acuerdo? –su conversación fue interrumpida por el silbato del tren, anunciando su salida. -¡Ya me tengo que ir! ––se acercó a su hija y la besó a su frente. –Adiós, Elicia-chan. –dijo, sonriendo. A continuación, besó a su esposo y volvió a sonreír. –Cuídate, cariño. No ha de ser más de una semana, así que no te preocupes. Volveré más pronto de lo que piensas. –Y diciendo esto, subió al tren.

Maes Hughes, resignado, se quedó parado viendo al tren desaparecer en la distancia. Oh¡cómo detestaba alejarse de su adorada Gracia! Sin embargo, una mirada a Elicia le bastó para subirle el animo (no completamente¡jamás hasta que los tres estuviesen reunidos!).

-¡Elicia-chan! Vamos a tener una semana muy divertida, tú y yo. ¡Cómo me alegra tener esta semana de vacaciones! –su hija le devolvió la mirada, con lo que él considero ojos curiosos. –Primero, pasaremos horas leyendo cuentos. ¡Muchas, muchas horas!.¡Madrugaremos para hacerlo! Oh, tú no deberías… ¡Yo madrugaré para leerlos, y te contaré todo sobre ellos cuando despiertes, .¿Qué tal?

La aludida lo miró unos segundos, como tratando de entender lo que le decía, y luego rió alegremente. El grito de "¡QUÉ LINDAAAAAAAAA!" dado por su padre segundos después logró, otra vez, llamar la atención de todas las personas cercanas en la estación de tren.

El regreso a casa en el carruaje a caballos no fue muy distinto. Durante el camino, Maes Hughes iba relatando todos sus planes para la semana siguiente. El zoológico, paseos por el parque, muchas sesiones de fotos… las ideas no parecían acabársele, a pesar de estar a la mitad del invierno.

-Y entonces, Elicia-chan, cuando mamá venga, .¡tendremos una gran fiesta! –exclamó Hughes, mientras entraba a su casa –Pondremos un cartel en la puerta, y habrá pastel y dulces… ¿Qué te parece, eh?

De nuevo, la aludida lo observó por unos segundos. Sin embargo, esta vez la respuesta fue un estornudo, seguido por otro.

Para Maes Hughes, el tiempo se detuvo.

oOoOo

Roy Mustang se estaba preparando para una cita cuando recibió la llamada.

Usualmente, escucharía poco menos de un minuto de los gritos de su amigo antes de exasperarse, gritarle que no lo llamara por estupideces, y colgarle algo violentamente. Esta vez, sin embargo, hubo algo en su tono que le había preocupado.

"¡Emergencia! .¡Mi casa, ven rápido!"

Y luego había colgado. Después de hacer lo mismo, Roy consideró sus opciones. La chica con la que iba a salir ya debía de estar llegando al restaurante, así que tendría que llamar al lugar para pedir que explicaran la situación (era una lástima que los teléfonos no fuesen portátiles). Luego tomaría el carro hacia la casa de Hughes, a ver el porque de tanto escándalo.

Si, sonaba mejor que dejar plantados a ambos y quedarse en casa relajándose. En teoría, al menos.

Suspirando y arreglándose el abrigo, el Alquimista de Fuego cerró la puerta de su casa, y se dirigió hacia el automóvil que había recibido del ejército, no sin darle un vistazo al cielo antes de subir. "Maldición," pensó, ligeramente irritado "está empezando a nevar."

oOoOo

Para cuando llegó, sin embargo, ya había suficiente nieve como para que al caminar, sus botas dejaran marca. Con una sensación de ansiedad, Roy se acercó a la puerta de la casa de su amigo, y tocó la puerta.

Casi dos segundos después, Hughes le abrió la puerta: De algún modo, había logrado balancear dos grandes libros en sus brazos –enciclopedias, probablemente- mientras lo hacía. Aunque considerando lo histérico que parecía estar –no que Roy no estuviese acostumbrado- era sorprendente que no los hubiera tirado sobre él.

-¡ROY! .¡Elicia-chan, nosequetienequenodejadetoseryestornudary…! –Maes hablaba tan rápido que su lengua parecía estar pegada a su paladar.

-¡Cállate un momento! –gritó de vuelta el Coronel, irritado a menos de dos segundos de haber llegado. -¿Te importa si me dejas pasar primero?

Hughes, incapaz de dejar su estado de histeria total, simplemente se hizo a un lado para darle espacio para caminar, pero en el fondo no hizo gran diferencia: Roy entró para encontrarse con una mesa llena de papeles y libros casi tan grandes como los anteriores, además de un desorden impresionante: parecía que su amigo sacaba cosas de su lugar, para luego tirarlas al suelo y proceder con el siguiente estante, cómoda o cualquier otra superficie donde se hubiesen visto ordenadas.

-¿Qué demonios…? –Definitivamente, no había esperado esto.

-¡Elicia-chan está enferma! –exclamó Maes, ligeramente más calmado, aunque no era decir mucho. –No estoy seguro, pero creo que podría ser fiebre escarlata… ¡o quizás tifoidea!

-No seas ridículo. –lo interrumpió Mustang, tratando de mantener la calma y de no gritarle de nuevo. –Incluso si estuviera enferma (y yo la veo perfectamente bien), no sería algo tan serio como eso. –Fue en ese momento en que Elicia, sentada en su sillita frente a la mesa, decidió entrar en un ataque de tos.

-¡ELICIA-CHAAAAAN!

-¡MAES, DEJA DE LEVANTARLA! .¡LO ESTAS EMPEORANDO!

oOoOo

Riza Hawkeye estaba lista para sentarse a disfrutar de una taza caliente de café y de un libro cuando recibió la llamada del Coronel.

Fue…peculiar, por decir lo menos. Era muy complicado entender al Coronel Mustang cuando la mitad del tiempo se la pasaba gritándole al Teniente Coronel Hughes que no hiciese ruido. Sin embargo, suficiente tiempo como su subordinada le habían dado la experiencia para descifrar lo que estaba diciendo.

-Señor, entiendo la preocupación por Elicia-chan, pero, .¿por qué no llama a un doctor?

-Traté de hacer eso, Teniente, pero…-en ese momento, Riza oyó una voz gritando algo en el fondo que sonaba a "Bastardos" y "A nadie le importa" -¡No me interrumpas, Maes! –gritó a su vez Roy fuera del auricular, para luego hablarle de nuevo en un tono más irritado. –Pero con la cantidad de nieve, todos los médicos que conozco se rehúsan a hacer visitas a domicilio. Y el Teniente Coronel Hughes se rehúsa a sacar a Elicia de la casa.

-Ya veo, señor. –Hawkeye le echó una última mirada a su café y a su libro, olvidados sobre la mesa frente al sofá. –Estaré ahí en 10 minutos. –respondió ella sin necesidad de que se lo preguntaran.

-Gracias, Teniente. ¡MAES, DEJA DE…!-Roy colgó sin terminar la oración.

Riza suspiró, preparándose para lo que se veía iba a ser una tarde extenuante.

oOoOo

Incluso desde la acera podía oír tanto los gritos de Mustang como los de Hughes desde adentro, logrando la atención de varias personas que paraban por unos segundos antes de continuar su camino dando miradas extrañadas a la casa. No tan sorprendida, Riza Hawkeye avanzó determinadamente hacia la puerta y tocó el timbre.

Ella, al contrario de Roy, tuvo que esperar un par de minutos afuera, durante los cuales podía oír a su superior gritar sobre como tenía que abrir la puerta, y que al diablo si el viento frío entraba. Unos segundos después el Coronel abrió la puerta casi violentamente, con una expresión de frustración extrema en su rostro.

-Teniente, gracias por venir. –dijo a modo de saludo. –Adelante.

Riza entró a la casa mientras él cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Oh, si antes había estado desordenada, ahora era un caos: además de papeles en la mesa y libros en el piso, había ropa tirada en los escalones hacia el segundo piso, e incluso desde su posición en la entrada podía ver el desastre hecho en la cocina. Elicia seguía sentada en su sillita, aparentemente muy divertida arrancando papeles de lo que ella esperaba era un cuaderno.

-Señor…

-Los papeles y los libros –interrumpió Roy –son resultado de la "investigación" –esta última palabra tenía un tono de burlón entre toda la frustración. –del Teniente Coronel. La ropa en la escalera fue de cuando se me escapó mencionarle que quizás un insecto había mordido a Elicia, y quiso revisar toda la ropa de la casa, incluyendo la suya y la de Gracia-san, por alguna razón estúpida más allá de mi entendimiento. –su tono ahora era más furioso. –Y finalmente, cuando le recordé que había perdido de una cena por estar aquí, dijo que Elicia estaba demasiado enferma como para perder tiempo cocinando, así que pasé gran parte de mi tiempo buscando algo de comer. ¡Y ahora está cerrando cada pequeño agujero para prevenir la entrada de aire frío! –para el final, estaba gritando.

-¿Roy? .¿Me llamaste? –el aludido asomó la cabeza desde el segundo piso, notando a la teniente -¡Teniente Hawkeye! .¡Que bueno que vino: puede ayudarnos a evitar que entren corrientes…!

-¡No va a ponerse a sellar los huecos de tu casa, Maes!

¡Pero, pero…Elicia-chan! –dijo, moviendo los brazos, dejando caerlas tablas y el martillo. Como respondiendo al llamado, la pequeña empezó una serie de estornudos. -¡ELICIA-CHAN!

-¡MAES, NO CORRAS ALREDEDOR DEL CUARTO, ESTAS ARMANDO UN DESORDEN PEOR!

Mientras los oficiales discutían –bueno, Roy discutía y Maes corría por todos lados tratando de encontrar el abrigo de su hija -, la teniente se acercó hacía la bebé que había parado de estornudar hacía un segundo. Le puso la mano en la frente, y luego miró alrededor suyo, entendiendo por fin.

-Polvo. –dijo, logrando que los dos hombres dejaran de gritar y la miraran, confundidos.

-¿De que habla, Teniente? –preguntó Mustang, sujetando a Hughes desde atrás.

-Elicia-chan ha estado estornudando debido al polvo que el Teniente Coronel levantó al estar moviendo libros y cuadernos del estante. Lo más probable es que haya empeorado cuando sacó toda la ropa de su lugar.

-Pero… ¡cuando entramos Elicia-chan también estornudó!

-Está haciendo frío a fuera, señor. –al ser señalado esto, Hughes pareció calmarse.

-Eso tiene sentido… -murmuró mientras Roy lo soltaba.

-Señor, le recomendaría que la próxima vez llamase a Gracia-san si hay algún problema. –Sin embargo, Hughes no escuchó el consejo de la teniente. Una sonrisa había iluminó su rostro y corrió a cargar a su hija.

-¿Escuchaste, Elicia-chan? .¡No estás enferma! .¡Esto llama para una celebración! –rápidamente, dejó a Elicia en su sillita otra vez y se dirigió hacia la desordenada cocina – ¡Haré un festín para todos nosotros! .¿Uh? .¿Qué paso aquí…?

-Bueno, supongo que está bien, no hay que ir al trabajo mañana, después de todo… -comentó Riza, pero Roy no estaba convencido.

-Olvídalo, Maes. Si me quedo, terminaré ordenando todo tu desastre. –dijo él, cuidadosamente ignorando que el había causado el de la cocina. –Nos vemos cuando regreses de tus vacaciones.

Y diciendo esto, se dirigió confiadamente hacia la puerta, abriéndola con fuerza. Sin embargo, en vez de salir, se quedó parado medio minuto antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo con la misma convicción y volver al punto donde estaba parado.

-¿Señor…?

-Aparentemente, mi auto está cubierto de nieve y es imposible moverlo –respondió el aludido con toda la dignidad posible.

-Ya veo, señor. –respondió Hawkeye sin un tono de burla en su voz.

-¡Creo que puedo hacer un asado! –gritó Hughes desde la cocina. Roy suspiró cansadamente.

-Mejor nos aseguramos de que no vuele la cocina en pedazos. –murmuró el alquimista, entrando en la habitación.

Riza sonrió, divertida, y siguió a su superior hacia la cocina. Después de todo, la tarde no había terminado tan…

-Maes, no puedes simplemente meter la carne en el horno¡tienes que condimentarla primero!

-¡Pero entonces no sabría a carne, sabría a condimentos!

Bueno, quizás era muy pronto para hablar.

* * *

**Notas:** Agradesco muchísimo a mi beta Atemu, que me ayudó bastante con el fic. ¡Muchísimas gracias, hombre! Disculpen los puntos en lugares bizarros: el QuickEdit me quita ciertos símbolos si no lo hago.  



End file.
